Embodiments described herein generally relate to a liner assembly for use in a wellbore. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a liner assembly having a lower completion assembly disposed at least partially therein.
Single trip, multi-zone liners are placed inside cased and perforated wellbores, and used to fracture multiple zones in the surrounding subterranean formation. However, due to the relatively small internal diameter of such conventional liners, it is difficult to position a completion assembly therein.
To fit a completion assembly within a conventional liner, one solution has been to reduce the internal diameter of the completion assembly. Reducing the internal diameter of the completion assembly, however, reduces the rate at which fluids, e.g., hydrocarbons, can be produced.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved liner assembly and completion assembly.